SU PRESENTE
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Mona Lisa y Raphael están juntos y van a tener un bebé. Aun así Mona se siente triste. ¿Por qué? Ustedes tendrán que descubrirlo. :D


"¡Adornemos nuestras casas, fa la la la la, la la la la! Porque es tiempo de

alegría, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Miguel Ángel cantaba a todo pulmón

en La Guarida. Finalmente era Navidad y la carismática tortuga quería que su

familia lo supiera tantas veces como se pudiera. Estas eran su época y

fiesta favoritas del año. (Su segunda fiesta favorita es Halloween, por

supuesto.)

"¡Y con jubilo cantemos, fa la la la la la la la! ¡Las antiguas melodías,

fa la la la la, la la!" Mona Lisa añadió al colocar las luces en el árbol

de Navidad.

"¿Cuál es la parte que sigue?" Mikey le susurró y ella se echó a reír

cantando. "¡Ve la cálida Navidad que tenemos ante nosotros, fa la la la la,

la la la la! ¡Toma el arpa y únete al coro, fa la la la la, la la la la!

¡Sígueme en este alegre compás, fa la la la la, la la la la! ¡Mientras yo

hablo de la feliz Navidad, fa la la la la, la la la la!".

"¡Oh sí!" Él dijo muy feliz y siguió cantando. Mona Lisa sacudió la

cabeza, sonriendo por su inocencia. Desde que conoció a las tortugas su vida

tuvo un nuevo significado. Debido al capitán Filch, ella no pudo volver con

su familia. Podía llamarles de vez en cuando para hacerles saber que estaba

bien, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Ella nunca les podía decir

acerca de su nueva vida con las tortugas y el Maestro Splinter, o los

pondría, por no hablar de sí misma, en peligro. Así que cuando las tortugas

la invitaron a su casa estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar. Mona Lisa recogió un

adorno en forma de barco y recordó la primera vez que los conoció. Había

conocido a Rafael en primer lugar, por él pasó por el barco sin ser

descubierta. Él estaba tan confundido por ella y todavía lo está al día de

hoy. A veces podia estar muy confundido, pero lo amaba de todas formas.

Mona fue a la caja que tenía las decoraciones y se agachó para agarrar un

adorno que se parecía sospechosamente a Klunk, cuando sintió una punzada en

el estómago. "¡Oh!" Jadeó, entonces miró su vientre abultado y puso una

mano sobre él. "Bien. Hola pequeño." Le dijo sonriendo a su estómago. Al

jadear, en cuestión de segundos, Mona oyó un golpe y los gritos de dos

hermanos no tan felices, sólo para ver a su compañero y esposo Rafael,

corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas un poco de agua, algo de comer?

¡¿Es la hora?!" Resopló tomando su mano y sosteniendo su espalda.

Mona se rió. "No, cariño. Era sólo el bebé diciendo hola. Y, además,

todavía falta mucho, tengo sólo 4 meses." Con que ella tomó el adorno en

forma de Klunk y se dirigió de nuevo al árbol para colgarlo.

Rafael la siguió y una vez que ella puso el adorno, la obligó a enfrentarse

a él. "¿Está segura que puedes estar trabajando de esta manera y no

deberías mejor sentarse y descansar?" Le preguntó tomando sus manos entre

las suyas.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y dijo: "Sí Raph, estoy segura. Estoy bien y si

siento la necesidad de descansar, prometo que lo haré." Mona colocó una mano

en la mejilla y a continuación, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso. Una

vez hecho esto, volvió a colgar más adornos en el árbol. Rafael la vio

hasta que oyó el grito irritado de su hermano mayor, quien, en su prisa por

llegar a Mona, fue derribado y tirado al suelo. Raph suspiró y volvió al

dojo para terminar el entrenamiento con Leonardo.

Mona Lisa acababa de poner el último de los adornos en el árbol cuando se

dio cuenta de que Donatello se encontraba todavía en su computadora.

"¡Donatello, ven aquí!" Le gritó a la tortuga que llevaba el color

púrpura. Él dio un salto en respuesta. Y Mona continuó. "¡No puedes estar

frente a esa cosa para siempre! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdanos a Mikey y a mí con la

decoración!"

Donatello suspiró y dijo por encima del hombro: "Bien, ya voy, sólo necesito

terminar este programa y estaré con ustedes." Mona asintió con

satisfacción, y a continuación fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Después de engullir el líquido claro gritó hacia al dojo: "¡Raph, Leo,

salgan de ahí! ¡Han tenido suficientes combates por el resto de la semana!

¡Traigan sus caparazones aquí y ayuden a Donny con el resto de la

decoración!" Unos momentos después, las dos tortugas dejaron el dojo con un

suspiro y se acercaron a ella.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos exactamente?" Raph preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Donatello finalmente llegó y se unió a ellos.

"Donny y tú vayan a colgar las luces mientras Leo va a buscar los regalos."

Les dijo al poner el vaso en el lavabo y caminó para ir a ayudar a Mikey a

poner una extensión al árbol. "Oh, y Mikey," La tortuga más joven la miró.

"ve a buscar un recipiente y llénalo con agua. . . así podemos regar el

árbol." Añadió cuando lo vio confundido. Sin una palabra más de las cuatro

tortugas fueron a hacer sus tareas y en poco tiempo La Guarida se veía lista

para recibir la Navidad. Mona suspiró aliviada cuando el Maestro Splinter

salió de su habitación para reunirse con su familia en la sala principal.

"Bueno Maestro Splinter, ¿qué le parece?" Preguntó de pie junto a Rafael,

mientras él le ponía sus manos en las caderas tirando de ella a su lado.

"Bien hecho, hijos míos. ¡Se ve maravilloso!" Dijo el Maestro Splinter,

sonriendo a su familia.

"No nos agradezca" Dijo Leo, agitando sus manos."Es gracias a Mona. Ella es la

que organizó todo."

"¡Sí!" Mikey agregó. "¡Ella es un genio en esto!"

"Debo decir que sus consejos de decoración son lo justo en el marco de la

celebración." Donny estaba de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Oh, gracias muchachos. Eso significa mucho. Especialmente cuando no hay mucho

que pueda hacer." Ella les dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

"¡Jojojo! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!" Los seis mutantes giraron la cabeza para ver a

la familia Jones atravesando la puerta de la guarida. Casey agitaba una de sus

manos sobre su cabeza que indicaba su saludo.

"Casey" Raph lo llamó, entonces corrió hacia su mejor amigo para tacklearlo.

No tomado del todo por sorpresa, el Sr. Jones agarró el hombro de la tortuga

y forcejeó con el quelonio. Después de la primera caída, Mona decidió no

prestar atención. En cambio, se volvió a su buena amiga Abril, que había

rescatado un par de regalos de los amigos de la lucha libre.

"Abril." Mona dijo sonriendo y abrazándola.

Abril le dio los presentes a Leo que se ofreció a ayudarla, mientras

acomodaba en sus brazos a su hijo menor, Ethan. "Hola Mona. ¿Cómo has

estado? Te has hecho más grande." Dijo al colocar una mano en el vientre de

la mutante para comprobar lo dicho.

Mona se rió y dijo: "¡Gracias!" Ella se inclinó y sonrió al hijo mayor de

abril, Ryan "¿Cómo estás? ¿Y dónde está tu hermana?" Añadió cuando se

dio cuenta de que la gemela de Ryan, su hermana Emma, no estaba con él. Ryan

señaló a Rafael y Casey que seguían luchando en el suelo y notó a Emma que

estaba observando.

"¡Tu puedes Papi, tu puedes! ¡Dale una paliza al tío Raph!" Emma aplaudía.

"¡Traidora!" Raph gritó una fracción de segundo antes de que él estuviera

concentrado en una llave al cuello.

Emma se encogió de hombros."Tengo que estar del lado de papá esta vez, tío

Raph. No es nada personal."

Mona y Abril se miraron y rieron. Emma era como su padre. "¡Mamá, puedo ir a

ver al tío Donny ahora, por favor!" Ryan pidió tirando de la camisa de

Abril."¡Me dijo que me mostraría cómo resolver un Coseno Inverso la

próxima vez que viniera! ¡Por favor!"

Abril sonrió y dijo: "Sólo si el tío Donny dice que está bien." Luego, sin

pronunciar una palabra, él salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio de

Donatello. Don, que había oído toda la conversación, estaba totalmente

preparado para hacer frente a Ryan, cuando finalmente llegó con la tortuga.

"¡Niños, es suficiente de juegos rudos! Vengan aquí para que podamos

hablar." Mona llamó al hombre y a la tortuga que todavía peleaban. Terminó

la contienda con un empate (siempre terminaba de esa manera) y se dirigieron a

sus esposas. Emma al ver que la batalla se había terminando, corrió con

Leonardo y le pidió que acabara de mostrarle las posturas que tomaba con sus

espadas.

"¡Emma!" Abril la regañó. "No hables con tu tío de esa manera. Si

deseas que tío Leonardo te muestre algo, debes pedírselo correctamente".

"Lo siento tío Leonardo." Dijo bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Está bien." Leo le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para confortarla.

Ella lo miró y sonrió diciendo: "¿Puede mostrarme ahora?" Él asintió y se

dirigieron hacia el dojo.

Al alejarse, Mona los llamó "No se entretengan tanto, aún tenemos nuestra

película de Navidad pendiente de ver." Leo levantó un pulgar hacia arriba

antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas del dojo para demostrarle que la

había oído.

Mikey, que tomó un pedazo de pizza de la cocina, se acercó a Abril, y dijo:

"¿Puedo cargarlo, por favor?" Abril sonrió y le dio a Ethan una vez que

Miguel Ángel terminó su pizza y se lavó las manos. Él acunaba al bebé en

sus brazos suavemente y sonrió mientras el bebé comenzó a reír al ver la

cara verde. "¡Es totalmente increíble!"

Abril se rió y dijo: "Gracias, Mike. También creo que es increíble."

Después de aproximadamente una media hora, Leo, Don, Emma, y Ryan se unieron

al resto de la familia alrededor de la televisión para ver la película anual

de Navidad. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queremos ver este año?" Abril

preguntó desde la cocina donde estaba calentando la mamila de Ethan.

"¡Historia de Navidad!" Mikey y Ryan dijeron al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo

rió y asintió. Era una buena película y era una buena elección. "¡Voy a

hacer palomitas de maíz!" Mike dijo y luego corrió a la cocina.

"Voy por las bebidas." Raph dijo al levantarse para unirse con Mikey en la

cocina. "¿Bebidas para todos?" Preguntó sin molestarse en mirar hacia

atrás. Cuando escuchó los gruñidos de su familia diciéndole "sí", tomó

cinco cervezas de la nevera y las destapó. A continuación, sacó la leche y

la sirvió en dos tazas para Emma y Ryan. Con la ayuda de su hermano, Raph dio

las bebidas a los demás, y regresó una vez más a la cocina para conseguir

agua para Mona Lisa. La película ya había comenzado en el momento en que

Mikey llevó más de tres tazones con palomitas de maíz y finalmente se unió

a los demás, así que él se quejó de que regresaran la película hasta el

principio, a pesar de que no se había perdido de nada.

Una vez que el sonido de la voz de Jean Shepherd se escuchó desde la pantalla

de televisión, Mona sintió una oleada de tristeza al oírla, y las lágrimas

se derramaron por sus ojos. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y salió diciendo:

"Disculpen." Emma y Ryan estaban tan absorbidos en la película como para

darse cuenta. Los otros simplemente se miraron con expresión preocupada.

Rafael, era él más afectado.

Se levantó y la siguió a la puerta. "Mona" Dijo, tratando de alcanzarla

antes de que llegara al ascensor, pero no pudo, y tuvo que esperar a que la

puerta se abriera de nuevo. Estaba a punto de dar un paso a través de la

puerta azul, cuando sintió una mano suave en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Abril con dos bufandas largas. Una rosa y otra roja.

"Hace frío." Fue todo lo que dijo. Raph sonrió en agradecimiento al tomar

las bufandas, y a continuación, se dirigió al garaje.

Mona Lisa se apoyó contra la puerta del garaje, con un brazo a un costado, y

el otro sobre su vientre. Suspiró cuando vio caer la nieve y se acordó de

cuando era pequeña, y aún humana, cómo hacía ángeles en la nieve, conos

de nieve con su madre, y muñecos de nieve con su padre. Y en ocasiones,

golpeaba a su hermano menor con todas las bolas de nieve en las guerras de

bolas de nieve. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido. No volvería a

ver a su familia. Ella nunca peleaba con su hermano o levantaba la voz a su

padre. No volvería a ver la hermosa sonrisa de su madre nunca más. ¡Todo

eso le había sido rebatado! Gracias al capitán Filch. ¡Ese idiota egoísta

había arrojado todo por la borda! Se sentía tan sola en ese momento que no

estaba del todo preparada para el tejido rosado claro que de repente se

enroscó alrededor de su cuello. Se volvió para ver a su esposo de pie junto

a ella con una sonrisa de preocupación y su propia bufanda roja. "¿Estás

bien?" él le preguntó con dulzura.

No podía soportarlo más. Mona había llegado a su límite. "¡Oh Raph!"

Gritó, aferrándose a sus hombros y se obligó a sostenerla. "¡Los extraño

tanto! ¡Quisiera que estuvieran aquí! ¡Aquí conmigo y contigo! ¡Aquí con

nosotros! Quisiera que mi hermano corriera al aire libre haciendo todo lo

posible para construir una fortaleza bastante fuerte. Quisiera que mi madre

nos gritara por salir sin un abrigo. Quisiera que mi padre corriera como un

loco con su cámara tratando de grabar la misma maldita cosa que grabó el

año anterior." Sollozó patéticamente.

Hubo un largo silencio "Tu familia es extraña." Raph finalmente dijo en voz

baja.

Mona lo miró y se rió. "Lo mismo podría decirse de tu familia, cariño.",

Dijo secándose los ojos. Raph no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. "Mi madre siempre

hacía galletas de Navidad." Mona dijo de forma inesperada. "Mi hermano

siempre se comía la pasta antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de cocinar

y mi padre lo regañaba por no compartir conmigo. Así que mi madre me dejaba

lamer la cuchara."

"Oh sí, ¿es por eso que estás tan gordis?" Raph dijo con una sonrisa

socarrona.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en broma en el hombro. "¡No! ¡Es por tu culpa!"

"Se necesitan dos para bailar Tango." Le dijo de nuevo en broma. Se quedaron

tranquilos y en el frío, viendo caer la nieve hasta que él rompió el

silencio. "¿Qué otra cosa hacían ustedes?"

Mona Lisa sonreía. Ella sabía que él estaba tratando de hacerla sentir

mejor y, curiosamente, hablar de ello le ayudaba. O eso le parecía. "Bueno,

cada víspera de Navidad, a mi hermano a mí nos permitían abrir un

presente." Ella suspiró y añadió debidamente. "Siempre eran pijamas."

Raphael rió. "Wow, tus padres sí que sabían escoger regalos."

"Sí que lo hicieron." Suspiró de nuevo y él tiró de ella en un abrazo más

estricto. Mona acogió con beneplácito la comodidad de sus fuertes brazos

alrededor de ella, lo que parecía, un cuerpo débil. Luego desesperadamente

sintió la necesidad de explicar por qué insistía tanto en su familia. "No

es que quiera estar con ellos", comenzó y Raph la miró con curiosidad. "Es

que quiero que estén con nosotros." Terminó y Raph asintió con la cabeza al

comprender.

Se quedaron fuera simplemente mirando la caída de la nieve y de vez en cuando

hablando de cosas distintas durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que

suspiró y dijo: "Vamos a entrar. Está haciendo frío y todo el mundo

empezara a preocuparse si no estamos de vuelta en el momento en que la

película haya terminado." Raph asintió con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron

de vuelta a la guarida.

"¿Tienes algún cuatro?" Mona oyó a Ryan preguntar a Leonardo.

"No, ve a pescar." El ninja respondió. Ella les sonrió. La película

obviamente había terminado y todos se habían ocupado en hacer otras cosas.

"¡Miguel Ángel!" Mona y Raph miraron a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver al

Maestro Splinter darle a Mikey un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

"Ouu." Mike se quejó frotándose la cabeza.

"¡No te comas la pasta!" El Maestro Splinter lo regañó.

"¡Pero es que está muy buena!" Se quejó otra vez.

"Emma, Ryan, ¿le gustaría lamer la cuchara?" Abril preguntó a sus hijos al

entregarles el utensilio. Mona sonrió. Esta era realmente su familia.

Ryan mirando la masa sospechosa "¿Es buena?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" Mona gritó caminando hasta Abril, y llevó un

gran trozo de masa a su boca con el dedo.

"¡Mona!" Abril gritó. Mona le sonrió feliz, luego consiguió un poco de

agua.

Al mirar a su familia, vio a Mikey que escapaba y que después miraba por

encima del hombro de Ryan y a sus cartas. Luego, mostró el número 5 con las

manos, y Leo preguntó a Ryan "¿Tienes algún cinco?"

Ryan suspiró, asintió con la cabeza, entonces le dio a Leo un 5. Mikey rió

detrás de él siendo una mala idea, porque Ryan al oírlo se levantó de un

salto y gritó: "¡Tramposo!" y luego lo persiguió alrededor de la

guarida.

Era tarde y todos se habían ido a la cama. Los Jones se habían ido hace

mucho tiempo y los demás se había retirado a sus habitaciones. . . todos,

excepto Mona. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido despierta, pero

cuando oyó que alguien detrás de ella bostezó sabía que tenía que ser

tarde. "Mona." Raph dijo al reunirse con ella en el sofá. "¿Qué estás

haciendo despierta a la una de la mañana?"

"¿Es tan tarde?" Ella le preguntó al acercarse él.

"Si." Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y bostezando. "¿Por qué no estás en la

cama?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente no lo estoy. "Ella dijo sin mirarlo, y encogiéndose

de hombros.

"Sabes, he estado pensando," Raph puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, un poco

tímido. Mona lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole que continuara. "que tal vez

podríamos ir a ver a tu familia."

Los ojos de Mona se hicieron muy grandes "¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Pondría a todos en peligro!" Gritó.

"Mona, son tu familia. Deben aceptarte seas o no humana." Raph dijo.

"Lo sé pero, pero, pero..." No podía pensar en una razón suficiente para

discutir con él a pesar de que sabía que había un montón.

Él sonrió "Feliz retorno." Hizo una mueca, pero ella todavía no había

dicho nada. "Sólo considera esto como un regalo de Navidad anticipado."

"Pero, ¿El Maestro Splinter qué dice sobre esto?" Ella le preguntó

exasperada.

Raph miró hacia el techo y pretendió que se esforzaba en pensar. Luego la

miró y sonrió "Él dijo que siempre y cuando vaya contigo'".

"¿Le preguntaste?" Mona dijo sorprendida de que él ya había pensado incluso

en eso.

Él asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Le pregunté si podía y me dijo que

siempre y cuando no permitamos que nadie nos vea, sólo tu familia. Podemos ir

tan pronto como lo desees."

Se quedó callada y le sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla verde. Él

la abrazó con fuerza y ella cumplió con su propio abrazo. "¿Por qué?"

Preguntó en voz baja después de unos momentos.

Raph parecía confundido. " ¿Por qué? " Repitió desconcertado. "Te amo

Mona." Le dijo simplemente. "Me gustaría hacer algo por ti."

Ella le sonrió y dijo: "Yo también te amo" Se inclinó hacia adelante y

mantuvo la cara en las manos y la atrajo hacia él. Los labios se encontraron

y compartieron un beso largo y apasionado. Este iba a ser una gran Navidad. No

porque iba a reunirse con su familia humana, a pesar de que era maravilloso,

iba a ser grande porque iba a pasarla con el amor de su vida, su pareja, su

marido, su Raphael.

THE END


End file.
